


My Story

by tarriestsine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarriestsine/pseuds/tarriestsine
Summary: Rose Tyler- just an ordinary human companion chosen by the Doctor. Or is there something more? Could she be someone more?





	1. Chapter 1

“Run”. That’s always how I’d imagine it would happen. I’d be doing something mundane like walking home from class, then some random man would race up to me, grab my hand, and instruct me to run faster than I ever could at the gym. Naturally, because you should always believe what strangers told you, I’d listen and begin the adventure of a lifetime. 

 

But that’s not what happened. 

 

I was hiking the trails surrounding a local lake. I had been to these trails a million times. I always liked the opportunity to be away from other people and just be silent. This day was like any other… until it wasn’t. I was walking along one of my favorite trails when I saw a large stone cylinder. It seemed to be bigger than me, but not by much. There was maybe enough room for two people to fit inside. There was a smooth metal portion facing me. I touched the metal, and it slid open. 

My heart beat faster. This seemed just a little bit too familiar. I knew that if I looked inside, I would see something completely impossible. I closed my eyes for a second- then I felt two hands on me, pulling me back, away from the opening. A blindfold was quickly tied around my eyes, my hands bound, and I felt rough tree bark against my back. 

“Is it you? How can it be you? Everyone thought you used your last regeneration during the war!” A voice eagerly whispered in my ear, touching my face and fixing my hair. 

“What?” I asked. This person, this voice. It was so comforting, but so unfamiliar. I struggled against my bounds, trying to break free.

“Just be patient. I can’t let you out of these yet. I have to make sure you’re actually you. Otherwise, I’ll have to wipe this from your memory. Can’t have you running all over the place telling people about this. Of course, not that anyone would believe you. But we’d hate if the wrong person heard you. Namely him.”

Him? Who was this person? What were they talking about? You can’t actually wipe someone’s memory can you? Instead of asking the plethora of questions running through my mind, I stayed silent. This voice seemed willing to tell me all the answers, if I just could keep my mouth shut.

“Oh, he’d never believe me if I told him. He’s been living his life believing that you died in the time war. Everyone thought that was your last regeneration.” The voice paused. “Hold on. That WAS your last regeneration, we all knew it. You can’t cheat that, he’s the only one who has ever managed that. But how in the world could you be here, now? And look like you do?” At these words, a splitting pain cracked my head open and I cried out. “Now, now love. Don’t worry. I’m sure that’s just some memories slipping through the cracks”. It was like an old movie reel was playing in my mind. Twelve faces, all somehow still me. I recognized each and every one. “Now where is your circuit? Why must the two of you always hide these things so well!” Suddenly, hands were searching my pockets, unzipping my jacket to check the inside pockets.

At this I yelped: “Oi, keep your hands off of me!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I forget you don’t know me. At least not right now”. The hands retreated. “Do you have anything on you that you’ve never let out of your sight, but you’ve never really noticed? Of course not, even if you did, you wouldn’t be able to name it. Sometimes I think this is too perfect of a system”. 

Something I’ve never been able to let out of my sight, but never really noticed? My locket flashed through my head, but I quickly dismissed it. That locket was my grandmother’s so of course I had to keep it on me. There was nothing strange about it. My captor seemed to also notice the locket though.

“Well this is one pretty piece of jewelry”. Now the hands were on me again, unclasping my locket from around my neck. “Oh it must be you! There’s no other reason for you to have this”. 

There was a click, and the blindfold was pulled from my eyes. I blinked- the light was so bright, so white. I couldn’t see anything but the light. The headache was back now too, but worse than before. Like there was someone inside my skull trying to get out by banging a hammer against it. And there were memories. So many memories. All of them had the 12 different faces I’d seen before, but I only saw them in mirrors, windows, still water. 

Reflections! They were reflections. But they were  **my** reflections. My face. How is that possible? 

Another shot of pain through my head and the words “Time Lord” flashed in my consciousness. Every cell in my body burned as they split and multiplied faster than any human cells could. A strange thumping started on the right side of my body and I gripped my chest. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was a blonde man smiling idiotically as he caught me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in a strange, but somehow familiar room, my head pounding. Would this headache ever stop? I looked around me. There was an ornate mirror on one wall, a desk surrounded by massive bookshelves stuffed with books pushed up against another wall. I was laying on some kind of chaise lounge that was surprisingly comfortable. This room looked like my ideal retreat- I could probably spend days in a room like this.

I shot up as there was a knock on the door. It was the blonde man from before.

“How are you feeling? I know it can be a lot. After I opened my chameleon circuit I went through a regeneration. That was messy! But you seem to be doing okay, do you have any of your memories back yet?”

Throughout his mini-monologue, he seemed to be contemplating whether he could touch me or not. I answered his unspoken question by moving further away from him.

“What memories? I’m not missing any memories.”

“Oh, but you are. A whole life of memories! They don’t usually take this long to resurface… hmmm. Maybe you need something to jog your memory”. He grabbed a small silver cylinder. “This is an infostamp. They’re used by the Cybermen to compress a ton of information and transmit it to their databanks. This one has all the information I think you’ll need to get started.” He clicked it open.

Pictures started whizzing past me, too fast for me to comprehend, but somehow I was still able to take in all the knowledge they presented. It was all about one man- the... Doctor? With this realization, all my memories came rushing back.


	3. Chapter 3

I had spent many long centuries at the Time Lord Academy, studying every subject known to man, and then some. I was the top student of the Prydonian Chapter, and everything was set for me to become the Lady President upon my graduation. There was just one thing standing in my way. The Doctor.

Of course, when I met him, he didn’t go by that title, but after undergoing elective semantectomy, all knowledge of his true name was erased from existence. We met when I was a mere 9 years old, one year after being initiated into the Academy by staring into the Untempered Schism. That first year, no initiates are allowed to interact with each other. We had to spend the year contemplating what we saw, and the curriculum demanded that we consider this without input from our cohort. 

But on the anniversary of our induction, all the initiates gather for a large celebration with the rest of the Academy- all the professors and all the other students. Even some junior Time Lords would join in the festivities. I was seated next to a boy with dark hair slicked back. 

“Hi, I’m Rose.” I gave him my best smile.

“Rose? That’s an odd name for a Gallifreyan.” He sneered just a little bit.

“It’s actually what my mom used to call me. My true name is Roshanna, but I like Rose a lot better. It’s one of my favorite flowers!”

“Do you mean a sarlain? I never understood why people felt the need to call it other things.” 

“No, actually I mean a real rose- an Earth rose. I love how rich and beautiful they are. And they represent so much emotion for those people.”

“Emotion is for the weak.”

“You would say that!”

“I would? How do you know? You don’t know me at all.”

“I don’t need to know it. I can tell already- you think you’re better than everyone else”.

“Is it wrong to think that if it’s true?”

How could he make me so mad?! I didn’t want him to know how frustrated I was, so I buried my face in my pudding and ignored him for the rest of the night.

I would never have guessed it based on our apparent enmity, but this arrogant boy and I would become fast friends. We ended up in many of the same classes throughout our time at the Academy, so it made sense that we spent a lot of time together. He actually turned out to be a great study partner. He was incredible at cosmic science, but I was far his superior in any biological science subjects. Many long nights were spent together, me tutoring him in the physiology of other species, him relentlessly quizzing me about astrophysics. There is one night, however, that made all the difference in the world. 


End file.
